


Futa Slime Expansion Chapter 1-4

by FutaSpider



Series: Futa Slime Expansion [1]
Category: expansionsfans
Genre: Breast Growth, Corruption, Dick Growth, F/F, Fetish, Futanari, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other, Personal Growth, Porn, Sexual Fantasy, Slime, Transformation, cock growth, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaSpider/pseuds/FutaSpider
Summary: Kora found something strange. The creature changed her and her body. But will she use the creature ore will it use her?Its a longer story with plenty of expansion, growth and fun.





	Futa Slime Expansion Chapter 1-4

## Chapter 1: A strange bath. (Prolog)

Kora was entering the school as a well-known voice coming from the inside:” There is my tiny little friend! Look at her! Aren’t she tiny?” A lot of student’s began to laugh. “Oh, common, Batty. You can’t be this silly every day.” Kora answered. “Oh, I can! You will see!” Batty was a tall girl. She was one of her classmates and very popular. It’s clear why, with her 6’ and 2’’ and nice hourglass figure. Her pretty face melted many futa girls away. And with her above-average cunt she could ride everyone while the big D-cups bouncing up and down. Even her cock was big and well-shaped. Kora was the exact opposite. Her breasts were tiny to not existent. Only the two nipples characterize her as a woman. The dick over her little cunt was also tiny. Just for man standards it was with 5’’ nit big. And if this was not enough, she was also short in height. With 5’ and 5’’ she could not see over the most people shoulders. It was depressing. The whole schoolday was a tragedy. With the exception of her school marks. They are the best of her class, but this was another point why she was separated from her classmates. She just ignore thy.

After school she went home with her car. But it was such a nice weather, she decide to go bathing in the pond. Her family live on the edge of a great forest nearby a big Mountain. On the foot of the hill was a little lake, just three hundred yards in diameter. She loves it to be there. The water was cold, but so clear, you can see the ground. It wasn’t deep. Just three yards in the middle. One side ended flat in a little beach, where somebody could lay and sunbathing. Rounded with big old trees the place was a true idyll. She placed the towel in the grass, strip her clothes and lay down. She was the only one who know of this Place (Maybe her parent too). So who could find her?

Kora rested in the sun, as suddenly a loud splashing noise let her woke up. “what the fuck?” ,she’s shouting. Then she saw the ringlike waves in one corner of the lake. In the middle of it came many bubbles from the ground to the surface. Naked as she was she went in the water and swim to the point, where the bubbles come from. On the way Kora enjoy the feeling of her dick swirling around between her legs. She arrived at the point and diving down. Kora was small, but a good simmer. On the ground she saw a stone. It was as big as a fist and a big crack was in it. The amount of bubbles was very small now it decrease farther, until it lay calm. Kora take it in her hands and take it to the surface. Standing chest-deep in the water she examines it closer. Surprisedly she felt something strange at her nether lips. Something creeping inside of her cunt. Her hand shot down but it was too late. The feeling was over. Still thinking about that she went to her clothes an got dry. But then she felt something else. Her cunt was suddenly boiling with heat. Her little prick throbbing to live and only three second later it was hard as stone. Again her hand shot to the spot but when her finger meet the hot, wet flesh, it shocked her. Her lips were so sensitive! Every single touch felt so good! “Oh my gooohhd!” Kora shouted. She laid down and throw two finger in her hot cunt. Then three. Her left hand grab her rod and began to pull up and down. After two minutes of masturbating Kora led out a cry and a white rope of cum flew in her face. Her fingers were sticky with her nether juices. But as she took her hand back, she notice al greenly sheen in the normal transparent fluid. But she was not longer horny. “This was strange. And so quick!” she thought. Usually she need much more time to set her off. After a while she got clear and dressed up. Then she took her bike and riding home.

### A Slimy Night

When Kora come home, she was really tired. At 6 PM she say “Good night” to her Parent ant went to her Room. After dressing her nightgown she fell in her bed and dozes off in instant. But she wasn’t alone. In this moment Kora drifted in to sleep the little Slime coming to live. Fed from the orgasm bevor it has grown from just a cobnut to a plum. Carefully the green slime crawled out of the snatch without Kora notice. From the pleasure bevor, it knows that there was something else important organ. After a few Seconds it found the limp cock with the balls below. The slime split and builds a ring around the shaft. Then in began to contract and decontract in a pumping rhythm while pulling itself up and down. It takes not a long time after the cock standing hard in Koras gown. She let out a small moan, but doesn’t wake up. Then the green creature climbs up to the crown an begun to vibrate in a pleasant rate.

It noticed the little slit at the top and began to extend a small amount down the tube until it hit the base, when Kora let out another louder moan. The slime explores the balls and stimulates it directly. The cock spasming and shoot his white load with the slime out of hit crown. But it won’t be come far. The slime capture the amount and feed from the semen. Now it began to grow again. It swelled bigger and bigger until it was big enough to enclose the complete penis with his sack. It just double in size. Now it was as big as a mandarin. But this wasn’t enough. It conquers the complete cock with his Base and began to vibrate again. It was just a matter of time until Kora shoot out another load into the creature. Again the creature expand and grow much more. But now it split in half and extract one part back into the penis. The other slither into her pussy. There was much more to do than pleasure.

### A Trouble Schoolday

Kora woke up in the morning. She had a really crazy dream this night. She dreamed about a little Batty kneel in front of her and suck on her huge cock. Kora cum in her mouth and filled her stomach until it expand and expand to reach the floor. Just thinking on it her already morningwood throb powerfull. She folded the blanked around her dick and began to pump her member. It felt so large with all the layer around it. Kora image often to fuck Batty. She had a bad nature, but a nice body. And by the thought Betty was so small compared to her like in her dream, make cum her really quickly. She bend her hips upwards and cray out in lust. Bet like in her dream the orgasm went on and an. Only after ten seconds it ended and she sink back in her bade and dose of.

Kora woke up when her alarm clock rings. “Oh crab!” She muffled and began to struggle to her feet’s. “This was great!” There was a strange feeling in her balls but she had no time to look for it. They feel so bloated and full in her small panties. Kora put on her schooluniform and ran down to her dad. Yes, she was one of the rare girls who had a real father. But her mother was a futanari too. She was a beautifully woman with just a tiny dick between her legs. This was one reason for her father to stay with her. He had already made lunch for her and was waiting in the kitchen. “Aahh, there is my butterfly! Good morning!” “Hi dad! Sorry, I am late. Must go! By!” Kora hug her dad and went to the front-door. “Thanks for the Lunch!” she said before she was out. The first Class was geography. She sat in the third row at the window. Diagonally in front of sat Batty. Of cause she tease her in the morning and so now too. But at a different way. Batty now of Koras weakness for big cocks. So she sneak her hand under her dress and begun to rub the place between her legs. She led out a low moan that only the nearest classmates could hear to get her attention. Kora turn her head to resist her. But after another louder moan she look in the direction an saw the huge bulge what was swelling bigger. A third lustful sound come from Batty as her prick snep out of her panties. Koras hand went down to her balls as Betty’s dress was lifted by her stiffening snake. Her own cock was curling in her shorts. But there was something new. The head slowly slithered up until it reach the wristband of her panties. It bend, and then push under it to sneak atop. She can’t see it because there was another layer of fabric, but clearly feel it with her fingers. She can’t belief it, but her cock had just grown an inch since yesterday! But this wasn’t all. Her testis felt like two big plums and they are shifting slightly in her hands. As Kora looks again to Batty, she saw the full foot of meaty prick that rising from her crotch. She stroke it with one hand until it meets the underside of the desk and her apple sized testis flopped out of her panties . This was the Moment as Koras balls began to pulsate. “Oh fuck! Not again!” she thought. But there was no point of return and Kora let out a loud grunt. This was enough to get the attention of the teacher.

“Miss Green! What are you doing there?” All glances of the class was now on her. “I think, our little classmate has a little problem with her little friend!?” Said Batty, which hold a big cold Icetee-bottle on her fast shrinking dick and a big grin in her face. “Just nothing! I am fine. I had just a little bellyache. Not so b…” …bad, she wanted to say. But it ended in a groaning. She don’t know why, but her cum can’t leave her cock. It cumulated in her nuts which began to swell in her hand. There was so much pressure that it slightly hurt. “Miss Green, you should probably go to the schoolnurse. Chang, you should escort her.” Chang was the girl behind her. She was one of the rare normal girls without a rod on top of her pussy. Her short hair was black, she wear every time black shirts and black gloomy tattoos grace her skin at many places. She was a half head taller as Kora but her chest wasn’t noticeable too, so nobody pay her much attention.

Kora stand up, bend over and laid her hand on her tummy to hide her hard-on. She don’t look sideward and just leave the classroom. At that moment the door closed behind her, Kora began to run. “Hey, where are you going?” Chang call, but she just run to the toilet, shut the door and lock it. “Hey! Do you thing you can escape? Come out! Now!” but Kora doesn’t hear it. She strip her dress drop the lingerie and sat on the closed WC-seat. There it was. Her prick pointing on her. It was definitely bigger then yesterday. But it seems small compared to the size of her testis. It filling her complete hand and the skin was taut around it. She had to let the stuff out ore it will blast, she thought. She unbuttoned her top and let out a loud moan as her fingers meet her rock hard nipples. “Hey, what are you doing there? This is not fair!” Chang shouted from the outside of the cabin. Another moan escape Koras lips as she bring her other hand to her cock and began to stroke it. The head if it was a full inch above her last finger. That means it grows just two inches this day!

After five minutes her spunk came with a loud cray finely out. But it was not her cum. It was green and slimy. It was splashing all over her. Rope after rope was shooting out of her dick until her balls were near at her normal size. Her face, her breast and belly were covered in this stuff. “What the hell…?” Kora wonted to say, bunt doesn’t came so far. Now the Slime began to slither around. It conquer her cock, balls and her nipples. Every spot was under an inch-thick layer of green slime. Then the slime flow and vibrate around the areas to stimulated them. “Oh…my…goohhd! This feel amazing!” Kora shouted to the celling of the cabin. Now the stuff hardened a little to have more force to kneading the little nipples and the balls of her. “Oh, fuck, yes! Harder! Harder! …. I am..Iam… I am coming!” She cried and led out a big load of semen in to the goo. The white cloud was consumed in ten seconds and the slime began to expand bevor Koras ayes. Then the slime split in four groups. Two equal ones of the size of plums slither to her nipples, one egg-sized to her cockhead and the rest with the mass of a small apple to her nether lips. “Oh, no! not again! What is..arghhh…what is it … ahh….doing?....Fuck! Ohhh!” Without premonition all parts penetrated the opening at their spots. The tiny holes of her nipples were forced apart and the slime sneaking inside her breast. This felt unpleasant, but with an amount of pleasure too. Her balls expanded again as they took their load. Only her vagina felt pleased, as the intruder claimed her womb. Kora starred at her openings. Ten minutes passed until she shift her weight to stand up. She can’t believe what had happened. Her breasts felt so full. She got dressed up and wanted to leave the cabin, but what was with Chang? Kora just heard a muffled moan from the left side to know what was about her…

### Payback and secrets

Kora was standing over the nurse and pointed her huge dick to the compared tiny pussy. Her cock was so huge, it force the legs apart to touch the little slit of her. “Please, master. Put it in! Please fill me with your great dong!” Tiffeny begging. “Oh, as you wish, my little pet!” Kora answered and pushed against the small slit. It stretched wider and wider until it slipped around the cockhead. The belly of the nurse looks like she was in the eighth month of pregnancy. “Oh yes! Give it to me! I want it all!” Tiff cries in pleasure. “Oh! Believe me! I am just at the beginning!” And with this Kora grabbed the legs and ram her cock with great force in to the hole. The skin stretched like rubber and expended around the two foot thick monster. Her body looks like human-sized condom with head, legs and tits. She pumped her dick in and out in a rising pace. “Yes! Yes! Gif it to me! Please fuck me harder! Please give me your tasty cum!” Cora felt her testis filling with cum as they slid down her knees. With a last push she claimed the body-pussy to the hilt and let out a loud roar as she filled the skin-condom. In a moment the bubble of cum was bigger than the nurse full body. Green slime shut out of her beanbag-sized breasts and a waterfall of it gushed down her legs. There was so much of it! The tot of Tiffenys belly swelled higher and higher and her breast quintupled their size. As she was done the globe of Tiffeny was bigger than her own body and the house walls behind and in front of her was cowered in a green mass. People were trapped and fucked from it with green tentacle of slime. Cora felt the energy of the cum flowing into her and there was just one though in her mind: “MORE!!!!”…

Kora sat straight in her bed as she woke up. It was Friday morning and there were three minutes until her alarm bell was ringing. A high tent was slowly shrinking in her lab as her cock softened. She had must cum in her dream, she thought. It was a really nice and sexy dream, but it was also a little bit scary. The clock was ringing as she thought about the ending of it. She shut it down and went in her bathroom to slip in to her clothes. As she pulled up her panties she discovered her dick was nearly as big as last week. But it was flaccid. It filled out the complete space in front of her underwear. And as she dressed on her shirt she notice another thing. She can’t button on it completely because her chest was in the way. This was the moment when she realized that she had tits. The last two buttons had to stayed open. “Oh, yea!” she thought with a grin in her face. “I have to go shopping today!” She wondered how many people will notice her change.

Kora went down to made breakfast. She stretched to get the cornflake from the top of the table, but there wasn’t so much need as normal. She never mind, take them to put them in a bowl with milk and sit to eat. Her cat Caty sliding around her legs she dropped a few flakes for her. After she was ready Kora left her home and went to school. As she entered the front door she trip over someone foot, fell forward and hit something soft with her face. It took her a moment until she come to sense that this nice pillows are breasts. In the meantime a very salty voice said: “Do you like what you feel, my little friend?” Kora stumbled back to see Sarah who stand in front of her. In this moment a very strange feeling overcome her. Her sight went greenish her heart beating heavy in her chest. She can’t digress her eye from Sarahs big boobs. “If you want to touch them, you only had to ask.” The school bimbo one class over them giggled with a sexy smile. Koras arm rise automatically to touch these wonderful curves of her as a laugher of a well-known person sounded through the entering hall. “Ah ha haha! Our little girly want to have some fun with big boobs! But is she aware of the condition that it bring with it?” Batty laughed. She was dressed in a Skirt and a T-shirt what was knotted under her perky breast to show her flat tummy. “If she put her head in to your cunt she split you in half! HAaa Hahaha!” Now Koras sight went back to normal and she stepped back. Batty was right because Sarah was one of the rare Horse-Futas in the school and her cock was as wide as a big soda can. Only a few students are able to take it without crying in pain. A choir of laughter escort Kora until she was in her classroom. “Fucking slut! One day I get you!” she mumbling. Then she begun to smirk as her thoughts went to her new friend and his feeding. What is if she take some if it and… What is when it do what she want? In this moment the creature moved in her body. Was that accident, she thought. Her brain went back to her plan of payback and something twist in her pussy. The grin grow wider as she decide to try it out…

Kora watched as Batty sit down on to the thin layer of slime that covered her chair. Nothing happened and Batty also don’t notice the little creature. Until after ten minutes. She yelled and abrupt rise to her feet’s. Everyone goggled at her and the teacher asked:” Everything ok, Batty? Or is there something that you want to tell us?” “Eehh, no. Nothing.” “Then please sit down!” ordered Miss Finster and Kora can`t hold a little giggle. Suddenly a ball of paper landed on her desk and the started a conversation:

What have you done with me?

Oh. Its just a little present!

Tell me!

Oh no! You will notice soon!

Fuck you! (Oh, no. I forgot you can’t! You don’t have a big enough cock to do this!)

We will see…

Batty don’t had a chance to answer because a sharp cry left her lips a the slime moved in her cunt. Kora could see her cock swelled fast under her dress. “What is it, Batty?” miss Finster asked stiff. “Please, can I go to the toilet, please?” “Ok, but hurry!” And with this she leave the classroom. It don’t last long until Rebecka left also. Koras cock stiffened on the thought wat will happened on the WC, because she was a big girl. Her cock wasn’t bigger than normal but her balls are huge! Just through her pens everyone could see that they were as big as oranges. Kora can’t avoid that her own prick began to throb at that thoughts. Just after ten minutes a red-faced Batty came back and she doesn’t looked very relieved. Under her belly button everyone could see a big bump that slowly expanded further. At the end of the first class she was the first who left the classroom. But she wasn’t the only one who was in hurry. In the meantime Koras cock stiffed and her balls cry for release. Quickly she ran to the toilet to masturbate and let out her huge load. She don’t wont to make a big mess because there was not much time. So she turned her cockhead in the direction of her mouth so the mix of sperm and slime went all down her gullet. After this her tummy felt strange. Kora don’t thought about it because the slime had his way with her somehow or other.

In the next class she looked over to Batty. Her T-shirt was unknotted to stretch over her stomach. Now nobody could tell it flat. It was a real nice round belly and for Kora it looks yet sexy. The game of the first class was repeated and then there was something more that Kora discovered. Bettys belly wasn’t the only thing that swelled up. Her balls were too very bloated too and she could see them sloshing with every move of her legs. He own balls began to pulsate on the sight of them. The slime must follow every of Koras thoughts and plugged her cock too. There must be so much pressure inside of them! In the next break Kora went to the toilets again just like the last one. She was pushing four fingers into her cunt and pump her big cock in a great pace as a voice interrupt her. “Kora, I know you are here! I saw what you had done to Batty!” Kora froze as she remembered that she doesn’t lock the door of the cabin. “If you don’t tell me what you had done I will go to the….” Chan doesn’t came further. She stared at the huge cock with the orange-sized balls in front of her and froze too.

“Kora? … Kora. Is that you?” Chan stammer and stepped back.

“Please, don’t tell anyone!”

“How had you grown so big? Last week there were only … four inches? …And your breast! They had grown too! How is that possible? How du you…?”

At the end Chan sounded feared. Kora knew, that wasn’t good. She need someone to talk about this and fear doesn’t helped. “Please, I will tell you everything! But don’t tell it around!”

“OK! How happened this?”

“Are you thinking I am stupid? How can I know that I can trust you?”

After a short brake Chan lastly let out her breath and went in the cabin too. Lucky Kora had choose the cabin for persons with disabilities, so they had enough room.

“Ok, ok! I will tell you something too. But you must promise that you don’t tell anyone!”

And with this she began to strip her black jacked and shirt. Just below it kame out wide leather-belt that covered her chest. At first Kora thought she just clamped her breasts so they looked small, but there was no need for it. As she removed her bra Kora was shocked. Her breasts were big like double- Ds but flat as a pancake. It was like someone had sucked everything out of them until only the skin was left. The other thing was her nipples, if can you tell them so. They were as big as a thumb with shapes like tiny cocks without balls. “How could that …” Kora wanted to say, but Chan interrupt her. “When I was sixteen I noticed that the most girls had dicks between her legs and I not. This didn’t bother me, it just made me proud. But the lack in my chest frustrated me because with only an A-cup nobody respect me as a girl. So one day I persuade me parents to enhance my breasts. But I don’t want implants. I want to see when my real breast with real flesh grows. So I used hormones but they don’t worked how I wanted. The only thing that grows was the skin but not the inside.” “But what is with your …”

“No. This was an accident. I was so mad that I look for something else and found a breast-grow-pill. I cant wate to see a result so I take two at once. Three hours later my tiny nipples began to grow and changed to these … things… . What is it?” “Uhrgh, please… help me… cum!” Her cockhead pulsated and it looks like it went green. Now, everything pulsated green! “Please! Suck it… uhrg… and I will help you with your tits!” There was no time for an answer. Koras hands self-acted, grabbed Chans head and pushed it down. She wanted to say something but only a mumbled get out as her mouth was pressed on the huge cockhead. She gaged as it forced its way through her neck. Kora bobbed her head up and down her fuckrod until Chan do it herself. Now, with free hands, Kora grabbed the two oversized nipples of her. They stiffed and grows fatter between her fingers and she began to milk them. Chan moaned around her dick what feels like her esophagus vibrated and stimulated it further. Kora hadn’t felt such a pleasure before and it pushed her to the edge. In a moment of clearness Kora pulled Chans head off as her first load splashed of her crone in to her face and drop on her breasts. The second mix of green slime and white cum splattered on her own tits and tummy, combined with the opaque milk of Chans nipples. They must be very sensitive when she cum just from this, Kora thought. This went on and on until the mass covered her whole torso, even though the nipples spray just a few seconds.

The two girls sat there and breathed heavily. Then Chan said: “There is so much… cum. But… What the fuck…? Her eyes went wide as the slime began to grow as it feed from the cum and milk. As always after this it parted to slither to the openings of Koras body. She moaned as it penetrated her offices and before everything was vanished Kora cupped some of it and lubricated Chans cocknipples with it. “What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy? What is that stuff?” “I just helped you with your tits!” Kora smirked. “Are you sure this Uuhgh…..” “How does it felt? There was just another moan from Chan as the Slime forced its way through her little cocks into her still empty breasts. “It felt good, or not? Look at me and say I am flat-chested! So just trust me. It will help you!” Kora smiled as she cupped her now full D-cup breast. They looked full and round, just mocked the force of gravity. Her face went blank as the school-bell rang.

“Fuck, we must prepare for class!”

### A great shortcut

Kora left Chang in the toilet very quickly, before she aroused her again. But she can’t go home just jet. If she does, she could get into big trouble. So she must went to the nurse to became released. It wasn’t very risky, as long as the creature was unexcited. As she entered the sickroom Tiffeny greeted her.

“Hello, what can I do for you?”

“Hi. I have stomach ache.” Kora just said. The Nurse was a tall woman with a small waist and nice C-cup breasts. Her skin had the color of sweet chocolate and her blue eyes shined bright like diamonds. “Then come here and take of your top. I will have a look on your belly.” She did so and Tiffeny kneeled down in front of her and showed her long neckline. Kora can’t resist and stared in to the deep folds of nice smooth skin. “Where did it hurt?” Kora shrugged and tipped with her finger on her bellybutton. “There too?” Tiff pointed her finger two inches lower. “Yes.” She answered. This went on until the nurse pointed at bulge that had formed in her pants. Kora, who was fallen between Tiffenys jugs again, answered automatically “Yes”. Then the nurse looked up and said with a husky voice: “Oh, I know what is wrong with you. You are a girl, what wants to skip school to masturbate at home! “

Kora was shocked and sputtered: “Ne, ne, no! The this is a mistake! You…” “Oh no. You are a well-known student that leaves the school often earlier than normal. And if it comes out why, you are in real trouble!” She said with a grin in here face. But she was right. Kora left the school often before the last class ended. But there was a other reason. Batty and her friends bother ore trick her so she went home. “Please, don’t! Don’t tell anyone! I beg you!” “Mmh… I have an idea. If you help me, I will help you.” She said and her smile grows wider as her fingers pull down the waistband of Koras pants and undergarments. “What…What are you doing?” “Ah, yea! There is your little friend. But it is not so small as I heard.” The girl led out her breath as she saw her prick standing seven inches from her crotch. “But they sad also there is…” Tiffeny lowered her head deeper and lifting her balls. “… Yes, there is this tiny little snatch of yours.”

ho tell you?” Kora asked and saw Tiff was licking her full red lips. “Oh, they called her ‘the Horse-girl’. But now, if you don’t want me to tell your secret your teacher, lay on the couch on your back and spread your legs!” There was no choice....and if she hadn’t a big one… . Kora do so and saw Tiffeny lock the door, turn and went to her wile unbutton her lab coat. The perky breasts bounced in a red undersized bra, on the verge to spill out. Kora gasp at the sight, however it weren’t the great swinging mounds that attract her attention. The small red panties that barely hold the amount of two apple sized balls was pulled down by a huge tube of meat what quickly began it rise up. It wasn’t as long as Battys cock, but nearly an inch thicker. Tiffeny grabbed it and her fingers don’t meet around it. “Are you ready?” Tiff ask as the huge crone of her cock touch her little slit. “No, but just do it!” Kora answered with fear in her voice. By this the nurse ram her prick into her pussy. They both scream. Tiffeny in joy, Kora in pain.

But it doesn’t hurt so much as Kora thought. It was more discomfort than really pain. She struggle as the cock went deeper and deeper until it reaches her womb an began to stretch it. And there were another three inches to go. Kora stare as she saw the outline of the cock moved under her skin. Tiff pull back and slam it back inside. “Oh yea! This is a really tight cunt. Just a little short. But it feels .. Ahh… really nnhh.. Ohhh” Her face went blank as something happened, that she not expectetKora had forgotten the slime that was still inside of her and she scream in lust as the creature began to vibrate in a pulsating rhythm inside of her womb. “What…the…fuck…did …you…Ahh” The black-haired nurse screams between loud moans. “Fuck! I can’t pull out! What ..” Kora felt the big head press in and out of her womb. But every time it reaches the border of her pussy, it was pulled inside again. “Oh, fuck. Year! This is wonderful!” Tiff push faster out and was sucked back in. Her big testes slapped against Koras butt. Kora don’t feel the prick directly, but just the pressure of it and his shape giver her so much pleasure. Then the full tits of the nurse pop out of her bra and bouncing up and down. She grabbed them and played with the rock hard nipples. This was to much for the nurse and she cried: “Take my cum, you little horny truant!” Both woman screaming in pleasure as the cum, but they don’t made the calculation with the slime. Koras pussy clenched around the pole of meat as the thickness of the middle widened to stretch her tight pussy any farther. “Oh fuck, why…Urhg… why I cant let it out? Fuck, …my bahhlls!” The sack around her baseball sized testis tautened as the diameter grows bigger and bigger until they were as big as coconuts. Kora could felt the mass of it expanded over her butt. “Fuck, my balls going to burst! I have to let it out! Ahhrght….” And with a last forceful push the full glory of her ten inches long prick entered Koras womb and the big testis release their great load of semen. There was so much pressure that the dick was pushed out of koras womb to the rim of her cunt. It shot like a fire hose and the flood went on and an. The visible cockhead was fast clouded from the huge load of semen and Koras belly rise higher and higher. After a half minute the last drop of semen was drained and she looks like she covered a little melon under her skin.

Tiffeny pulled out and said with a lovely voice: “This was a great fuck, my little girl. And I see you have even a dessert for me!” Kora looked up and saw her dick standing right in front of her, hard and ready for business. There was nowhere cum ore slime, so the green creature must blocked her semen again in her balls, which were double the size then before. “Ohh,” Tiff moaned and licked her lips. “You had reserve all this cum for me? This is very cute from you!” She wanted to lick her taut sack as a knock on the door interrupt her. “Nurse? Are you there? We need you! Somebody is bleeding! Please hurry!” Tiffeny groaned but said:” Yes, I am coming in a moment!” Then she look back at Kora and whisper huskily: “I am so sorry, but I must back to work. But your secret is save. Don’t mind.” And with this she adjusted her tits back in her bra, buttoned her coat and leave with a last blink.

Kora entered just the front door as her testis began to pulsate. She was lucky nobody was at home in this moment. Because she began directly to strip her clothes until she run nude in her room. If someone could tell it running. Because with balls as big as coconuts you can’t run fast. The slime had expanded again after it consumed her fresh cum and so in her pussy of cause too. Kora lay on her bed and nearly couldn’t see her prick. She don’t waste time and begun to masturbate. She imaged the sexy nurse while her big fat cock fucked the little pussy. Her moans were so loud, they had been heard in the kitchen. Not just her cock need attention, this time her breasts need it too. She don’t notice is, but they were a B-cup now. One hand kneaded in turns her nipples, the other pumping the rock hard dick. And there was plenty more of it then usually. With full eight inches it wasn’t small any longer. But the main pleasure cams from her pussy. There was so much slime that pumping in and out of it till the creature found the opening of her anus. Then it sliding out of her pussy in to the backdoor and backwards. Kora could see her belly deflate and inflate. After a half hour of mind-blowing pleasure she came. Hard. Slime was shot out from all of her holes and there was plenty of it. The amount of her testis firing out of her cock up to the ceiling an her nipples sprayed his load all over her body. But this was nothing compared to her cunt. Like a green geyser slime shot out of her pussy and butt-hole to hit the wall four meters away.

Kora lay senseless on her bed and the slime trooped his mass on her belly. It was lightly bigger than a soccer ball. Once again it portioned to fill the different openings of her body. This time one greater volume went to her mouth and expanded her flat belly a little bit. Also a big amount concentrate to a dark green glob of the size of a cob. This tiny lot slides to her ear, went to her brain and connected with it. Now it had the ability to read Koras mind. But this wasn’t all…

### Chapter 4: Visit by the doctor

The teacher for the last class was Mrs. Doubledee. She was one of Koras favorite teachers at the school, but this not because of her full D-cups stuffed in a undersized bra. Its because she doesn’t like Batty as well like her. And her tuition was fun. Sometime she was so aroused, that everyone was permitted to masturbate freely if they want, while she was fucking her hand under her desk. So after fifteen minutes Mrs. Doubledee notice Batty her movement between her legs. She raised a brow and asked: “Miss White! You know masturbating is not allowed until I say so!”

”I am sorry. Please! Can I leave…” Batty tried to beg. “Oh no! You must be punished, not rewarded! Mmhhh… And I know exactly how! Please stand up and come here to me.”

Batty did so and a murmur went through the class. Everyone gaped at her big bally. It looked like she had swallowed a big soccer-ball. Her T-shirt was stretched to the brim and her taut belly forced its way under the braid. As Batty reached the teacher, Mrs. Doubledee just smiled and said: “Ohhh! I don’t know with what you are stuffing your womb, but it looks nice to me. And it felt nice too, I think! Now stand right here and face the class. Good. And now strip down your skirt and panties so we can see your cock.” Batty obeyed and let out a moan a her fuckstick slapped her big round belly. As she straightened up the sound of escaping air filled the room. Bettys foot long cock standing like a 1 in front of her, but this wasn’t the thing. It was the two huge orange-sized balls that hanging far below it. Its looked like her sack was filled with water until her baseline hit the middle of her thigh. Mrs. Doubledee touched the taut skin softly and earned another louder moan slipped from Betty lips. “Ok, now I know why you… but this changed nothing! Listening class: Everyone is allowed to masturbate freely and if someone has to cum, he can cum right in front of Batty. But…” Mrs. Doubledee faced Batty directly so she showed the class her outline wish could clearly see the huge bulge in her crotch “But if you touch yourself ore cum, I will take care of you personally! And believe me, that won’t be good for you!”

Just in this moment a load “NOCK NOCK” came from the door and Tiffeny entered the classroom.

“I am so sorry, Schantall. But can I …..Oh.” The nurse stocked stumbled as she saw the sexy scene.

“Yes, Tiff? What is it?”

“I…I have to… I wont to ask you if you can lend me Kora for a moment, please. I have to … talk with her about her problem from yesterday.”

“Of course. Kora, please follow our nurse and come back until everything is clear.”

"Yes, Mrs. Doubledee.” Kora answered honest and leaving the room.

On the way to the nurse-room nobody said something. There was nothing to say. Kora knew what the nurse wont from her, but she would become something different. “Please strip your clothes and show me your little cunt, my little Pet!” Tiffeny ordered. Kora do so, but don’t lay down on the couch. She just stand there with the back to the other woman and waited until she was just one meter behind her. “I said, you…” Kora turned around to face her. But the gaze of both went down as their dicks met between them and Tiff led out a huge breath as she saw the size-match. Koras crotch was two inches lower than her opponent but her cockhead were at the same level of Teffenys. Beside this it was wider and her testis was bigger too. The story of Batty in the class must be piqued her yield of semen so they expanded to the size of big apples. Each one barely fit in one of her hands.

“What the hell… how can this be? Yesterday you were… And your breast! They had grown too! How is this …” Kora suddenly noticed that her tits had sagged a little bit. But now they looked like normal Breast with a beautiful teardrop-shape. She cupped them at the underside, smiled and said:

“Do you like them? Who is now the little one?” Tiffeny stumbled backwards until she bombed with her lags at the couch, let out a little cry of surprise and fell an her back. Kora went to her side, straddled over her and gripping the big cock like a joystick. Her sight went greenish as her pulse spiked. “Who is now the little pet?” Kora asked forward. She don’t know why she was acting so, but its makes so much fun! “Who is your mistress? Tell me!” “W..wh…What?” The nurse was so confused. The only thing she could thought about were the two mounds of jiggling flesh that slowly bend down to her cockhead.

“I asked: Who is your mistress? Say it!” Kora cooed in a deep voice, tightened her grip around the prick in her hands and bend over so her big breasts sliding over the crone of the meet stick in front of her. Tiff led out a long moan and whispered:” You…Ahrgg…”

“Who? I don’t hear it! I will hear a full sentence!!” With one hand she grabbed her balls and squeezed them. “You,…! You are my mistress!” “It finally sunk in! And now…?” Kora put her hands on the sides of her boobs and pushed them together so they enclosed the big cockhead. She always dreamed about to get a boobjob and now she was giving it to another girl with her big juicy knockers. ”What should I do with you? Mmh?” She moved her tits up and down of Tiffenys shaft until the tip leaked thick precum and lubricated the soft skin. “Fuck me!” The nurse moaned hushed in to her shoulders while kneading her firm breasts. “What did you said? I don’t understood you.”

“Please! Mistress!... Fuck me, mistress! Put your big fucking cock in my pussy and fuck me! Please!” The older woman nearly cried while pinched her nipples hard. “Oh, why do you said this not directly?” Kora said, pushed back until her cock slapped between Tiffenys thighs. The full glory of her 12 inch fuckrod pointed directly at the dripping tunnel with the 3,2 inches wide head. Two fingers shot down, holding the balls up, to split it open to invite the big intruder. Kora bend forward and pushed hard.

“Aahhrgh,…Fuck! Its so….so biiieg! Yes!...Yes, i…I wont more!” The nurse cried as the first four inches entered her body. With every stroke it was pushed deeper and deeper until it hit another border. One more hard thrust and the cockhead entered the womb. “Uhrgh, no! Its too big! I cant take it all. Aahrg… I…Iam about to… cuuuummmmm!!!” And with this Tiffs prick throbbed between Koras tits. And the juicy balls, which slithered over Koras cock, expanded to enclose it and made a nice ball-pussy. Kora moaned as shivers of pressure rushed over her big long penis. But she had to go deeper! She wants to stick all of this hard flesh into the embrace of warm slippery meat. She increased her speed and thrusted with more force. The shivers around her cock and the pressure between the balls grew stronger. Every time she hit the back of Tiffenys womb, her cockhead was more than clearly visible and her own orange-sized balls slapped wet against ass-meat. With one last powerful thrust the two big testes slammed together. The nurse cried as the cockhead stretched her womb farther. It doesn’t last long until it disappeared in a big bubble of flesh. Kora cupped her pulsating balls and moaned as she pumps more and more of her fluids in to the older woman. “Yes! Give me more! I want all from you, mistress! Aahrgh…yes….bigger!” Tiff groaned in bliss as her hands were pushed apart from her swelling belly. Kora had spent all al her semen but the bubble of skin expanded further and further. It passed the size of her head until it was as big as a soccer ball. But this wasn’t the only thing that grew. Kure noticed that she was slithering backwards out of the tight pussy. Something pushed her back. She looked down and saw the biggest balls in her short live! Then an idea formed in her mind. With a wet “Pop” she pulled her dick out, went forward and faced her pets face to ask:

“If you had the choice to alter your body, what wouldst you wish?” It last a time until Tiffeny recognize what she want. “I want to have a bigger ass so I can fuck my mistress with it! I want to take all of her big fat cock into my body to slap my bubble-ass onto her flat belly! This is my dream… yes!” “Ok, my pet. Your wish will be granted. But first you have to take your own cock in your pussy!” “But…but how?” The nurse bend up and try to face her lover but the huge round hill of flesh blocked her sight. “Oh. Don’t worry. I will help you!” Kora take the half stiff snake and pulled it towards the slit between her big bowling ball-sized testes.

There wasn’t enough dick so she hauled more until the tip hit her wet tube and entered it. Tiffeny groaned as her balls were squeezed but as Kora pushed her own huge cockhead between the ball pussy against the little asshole it was too much. The two spheres pulsated heavy, shivered and final began to shrunk. At the other side Tiffenys womb swelled again. For Kora, which was standing between her shaking legs, it was the most beautiful sight. Combined with the massage of her cock it made her cum too. There was not many, but the force was enough to enter the backdoor.

Kora stared on the mountain of flesh on the couch. She can’t believe that a human can take so much fluid. The football don’t only doubled, it drippled in size. And it was still growing! Until there was enough room for four balls inside of her belly. And Kora knew, it was all slime. Her slime. It belongs to her. Suddenly Kora felt a strange desire to put her mouth on the gaping tunnel and suck. Her sight went green again und her legs became pudding. She can’t remember that she moved but all of sudden her tongue tasted the bitter sweet fluid of Tiffenys cunt mixed with cum.

Gulp after gulp entered her stomach. Her hand stretched forward, over the still big testis to the hill of taut skin, to press it and get more of the green liquid. The big globe shrank back to a normal thicker tummy, and Koras grew. But it wasn’t so big. Yes, someone will notice the bigger bulge, but it seems that the rest of her body had sucked it up as well. She looked a little bit thicker than before. As Kora came back to full awareness and saw at the senseless nurse, she panicked. She got dressed in a rush and leave the room, so nobody saw the red cat that entered through the window. It snuffled and went to the big puddle of green slime under Tiffeny and began to lick the thick fluid…


End file.
